Forbidden
by Mo-Chizzle
Summary: A Wedding Planner's only rule is to never fall for the groom... especially if he belongs to your best friend.
1. The Fight

Summary: Love is just something I'm not cut out for. Its not my calling in life. But planning weddings are. Unless you fall for the groom… that belongs to your best friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura… So don't sue me… the movie _The Wedding Planner_ is sort of what this idea came from but rest assured that the following fanfic has no scenes from the movie at all. Kepp, enjoy!

_"How? How could you do this to me Sakura? You're supposed to be my best friend!" she yelled at me with tears in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry… so sorry Tomoyo-chan…" I bit out, fighting the tears that were already pouring down my cheeks._

_"I hate you Sakura! __**I hate you**__!"_

Chapter One: Sakura

I woke at the crack of dawn, something that I had been accustomed to doing ever since high school. I stretched my arms and legs as I walked over to my bathroom. Sure my hair was messy as hell, but when it's combed… _ahhhh._ It's not that bad. Plus, the auburn color really brings out my emerald eyes.

I walked out to my walk-in closet and chose a lavender suit. It had a light pink shirt underneath, giving the suit a bit more color. The suit was long sleeved and heavy but it looked professional. The bottom was a skirt that passed my knees (but only because it was a regulation thing) and I had to wear those stupid shoes that made my feet ache… aka pumps. Staring at myself in the mirror, I nodded my head. I looked the way I should.

Upon reaching the office, there was the usual commotion and hustle and bustle.

"Kinomoto-san? Ayumi-san changed the wedding date _again_. Can you tell the caterers?" a man said to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back uneasily.

"Of course I can Eriol-kun. Let Ayumi-san know that it will be changed to whenever she wants." His azure eyes twinkled with relief. He ruffled his midnight blue hair while laughing at himself.

"Thank you SO MUCH Kinomoto-san. She's driving me nuts already…"

"Don't worry Eriol-kun. But please call me Sakura-chan… you make me feel so _old._"

He laughed and walked towards his office. My best friend came towards me smiling happily. Her amethyst eyes were sparkling with joy; I new she had a secret to tell me. Especially because she had actually taken time to put her hair in an appealing hairstyle… she hated the half up half down look. _"It makes my lovely dark purple hair shade look hideous!" _she had screamed at me. Even so, I'd be envious sometimes because that was her natural hair color…

"Tomoyo-chan… are you okay?" she was simply _beaming_ with happiness. She was our wedding dress designer and she was, to say the least, _fantastic _at her job. She was a great designer… in fact, some of my clothes are from her… she designs all sorts of things that she never ceases to amaze me.

"Oh _Sakura-chan…_ I'm so _happy_…"

Her grin broadened. I smiled back a little uneasily. Taking her by the hand, I led her to my office and shut the door gently. She sat down, stars were still in her eyes, and she giggled to herself. I sat down in my own chair and stared at her.

"Hoeeee? To-Mo-Yo-Cha-N?" I emphasized each syllable. She stared back at me with her starry eyes.

"Sakura-chan, _it's happened._" My eyes widened and I slammed my hands against my desk.

"NANI?! TOMOYO-CHAN, WHEN!?"

She laughed softly.

"Yesterday. After dinner."

I was appalled. No... _way_.

"Did you use PROTECTION you IDIOT?!"

She looked at me with a confused look on her face. Then, realization dawned on her.

"BAKA SAKURA-CHAN!" she said, laughing. I was beside myself. Why the hell was she _laughing_?

"Sex is a BIG thing Tomoyo-chan! Who did you give it to? Protection was made available right? OH MY GOSH YOU'RE PREGNANT!" I was livid. She was still laughing at me.

"You are so _slow_ Sakura-chan. No no no, I'm still a virgin babe. Syao-kun… he proposed to me last night… you'll be planning _my_ wedding Sakura-chan."

I stared at her for a while. My jaw hung open and my eyes went dot eyed for a whole three minutes until I leapt up and screamed.

"ITAI!!!!" I had hit my shin on my desk. But my happiness vanished momentarily. "But… I thought you had something going with Eriol-kun…?" she looked at me with the same sad face.

"We had a pretty sweet thing going… but we just argued so much… and I honestly think he fancies you anyway… you're so pretty and caring… you might be the one who can give him what I can't." I closed my eyes and turned around in my chair. How could she say that? She and Eriol-kun had been together since I started this job! I was really sad to hear that she was engaged to the other guy she had been seeing.

"But it's over now so I won't bring it up anymore. As the saying goes, 'No use crying over spilled milk!' Not that milk has anything to do with this conversation… Anways!" She finally decided to get back on subject. "You, my darling best friend, will be my maid of honor! Syao-kun will want a small wedding so get right to it darling!" as I stared into my best friends eyes, I could see a sadness in it that broke my heart. I struggled to smile.

"Okay… Tomoyo-chan."

I left the office early to settle my thoughts. I've known Tomoyo-chan since I was in diapers and I never expected to totally not know her fiancée. She had never introduced me to him. I've known Eriol-kun since high school so I knew what his personality was like. He was a very nice man, always giving and loving… I smiled sadly to myself as I drove home; I really needed to think about this. I was just about to turn to my complex parking when a car wheeled in front of me.

Panicking, I hit the brakes and lunged forward a bit. The car in front of me honked and I honked back.

"BAKA NO DESU! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MORON!" I screamed out my window. The driver opened the car door and stepped out. I gasped. Eriol-kun!

"Oy… Sakura-chan. Gomen nasai." He smiled sheepishly at me and I glared at him.

"Watch where you're going Eriol-kun! What are you doing here anyway?!" I didn't mean to sound so mean… but he really scared the crap outta me! He looked taken aback by my attitude as well.

"Erm… well, my cousins are staying in this building for a few months… so I just wanted to visit them… and I forgot that you live here and… erm… I just… sorry." He said to me. I sighed. "I actually want you to meet them Sakura-chan. Will you come upstairs with me?" I nodded and rolled up my window as he got back into his car.

When we met up back in the lobby, he pressed the elevator button to go upstairs.

"Mou, Sakura-chan, are you mad at me? I'm sorry about making you call the caterers for Ayumi-san's wedding… I was just so _irritated_ with her…" I stared at him for a moment. Did he know about Tomoyo? I sighed and smiled at him.

"Iie Eriol-kun. My thoughts are just preoccupied with another wedding." Which wasn't a _total_ lie… I had to think about Tomoyo's wedding in truth. The caterers, the reception hall, where the wedding would take place, the florists, the invitations, the dresses, the tuxedos, the _everything_. And it was sad to think that all of this just happened out of the blue.

The elevator made a small 'ding' and the steel doors opened. We walked in it together and he pressed a button which read '16'.

'_Boy, his cousins must be rich… that's a floor beneath mine. And only the richest people get floors 15 and above…'_ I thought to myself as the elevator continued upstairs. No one came to bother our trip up and we reached the 16th floor faster than I had anticipated.

Eriol turned to his left and walked into the hallway while staring at all of the doors until we reached a '1620'. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Uhm, Sakura-chan." He turned to me hurriedly. "I have a male and a female cousin… they're really uhm… judging. They don't really trust other people and please forgive them should they say something that's not in their place to say." I nodded.

"Eriol-kun, its okay. You know me better than that." He blushed and nodded his head just as the door opened to reveal a pair of ruby red eyes.

"Who are _you?_" the voice whispered harshly. I glared back at them with my own emerald eyes.

"Kinomoto Sakura. I'm here with Eriol-kun." The person glared back at me with such intensity. It was overwhelming. Eriol took note of our glares and pushed past me.

"Meiling-chan, it's me! I'm here with… well, this is Sakura… she's _her_ best friend. So _be nice_." I'm _whose_ best friend?! In any event, Meiling's eyes went glassy and she opened the door for us. Before I knew it, she had pounced on me.

"Oh I'm so happy to meet you Kinomoto-san! She talks about you _sooooo_ much! Kwahhhh!!" I struggled to breathe. "By the way, I'm Li Meiling. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance! Wheeeeee!" Eriol had to pry that mad woman off of me. Now honestly, where was her sense of control?!

As I was dusting myself off, Meiling went to get her other cousin. "Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun! Come quickly! Daidouji-san's best friend is here with Eriol-kun!!" Ohhh! So _that's_ whose best friend I am!! I heard a screeching of wood. Apparently, it was the chair sliding out from under the desk. A man was smoothing his shirt and he stared down at me.

He had the _loveliest_ shade of amber eyes I had _ever_ seen… his chocolate brown hair was ruffled, but handsome nonetheless. I blushed as he smiled at me. "Hoeeee…" I just happened to glance at Eriol-kun and he glared at his cousin.

"Kinomoto-san, meet my cousin Li Syaoran!" Meiling cried as she walked into the room. Syaoran walked up to me and gave me his hand to shake. I shook it firmly and looked up at him.

"Uhm… watashi… watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura desu…" _stop stuttering you bumbling fool!_ I yelled at myself. _But hey, on the plus side, he's pretty handsome…_

"Ahhh. Tomoyo-chan speaks of you often Kinomoto-san. She loves you very much." I nodded at this. His voice was deep and soothing but before I could respond, Eriol wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Mou, Syaoran-san, leave your wandering eyes off of Sakura-chan." Meiling's eyes widened.

"You call her by her first name Eriol-kun?!" What was I, _royalty_ to them?! She acted like _no one_ could call me by anything but my surname!

"Baka. Of course I call her by her first name! She's my friend!" Eriol argued defiantly. Syaoran rose his eyebrows at this.

"Chill out man. Kinomoto-san," he turned to me and motioned to a couch. "Why don't you take a seat? I'll get you some water." I nodded my head and sat down, Eriol pressed firmly beside me. I could tell that this was going to be a long day…

"Oh Kinomoto-san, you are _so _funny!" Meiling forced yet _another_ one of her **annoying **giggles. All I had said was that Tomoyo and I knew each other since we were in diapers…

"So Kinomoto-san," I shivered as Syaoran called out my name from across the room. I sat on his couch with Eriol-kun (whom was still glaring at his male cousin) while he and Meiling sat on the couch opposite of us. The black leather kept making me slip so that I had to wiggle back up but hey, who cares right? "Are you married? Engaged? In a relationship?" Eriol scoffed beside me.

"Why so interested _cousin?_ Taking an interest in my _co-worker_ and _friend_ now are we?" I caught Syaoran glaring at Eriol. What in the world was going on?

"I was asking merely to start a conversation _cousin_." Eriol clucked his tongue.

"Yeah right. You're just such a little incompetent asshole Syaoran." Whoa. _Never_ have I heard him swear before… and I've known the man since _High School!_

"You know what Eriol?!" Syaoran stood on his feet but Meiling was quicker. She grabbed Syaoran by the shoulders and pushed him down roughly.

"Baka! We have a guest here!" she turned to me with a small sheepish smile which I returned. "Onegai, forgive these two _morons_ Kinomoto-san. Hey, if you're Eriol-kun's co-worker, then you must be the Wedding Planner!" I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Erm, yes, I am the Wedding Planner… for the most part." Even though the glares were not intended for me, I could feel the intensity that Syaoran and Eriol were emitting to each other. "Perhaps it's better if I left now-" before I knew it, Eriol was on his feet, his fists clenched.

"Fuck you Syaoran Li! You have no fucking _right _to even be _looking _at me! You're my cousin… my own fucking _cousin! _How could you man!? How _**DARE**_ you?!" I stared at him. My eyes widened. Was it just me, or was Eriol-kun… crying? "I swear… You are the worst… the _worst _man I _ever_ had the misfortune of meeting… I regret introducing Tomoyo-chan… _Daidouji-san_," my eyes widened once more. "To _your _sorry ass." He finally turned to me. I felt Meiling and Syaoran's stares directed at me as Eriol-kun extended his hand for me to take. "Sakura-chan, let's get out of here. I'm terribly sorry that I made you meet this little son of a bitch."

With a small glance back which _clearly _read 'I'm sorry', I walked with Eriol to the door and away from his, now shocked, cousins.

A/N: good? Bad? Review please[:

n.".

hing thats the doors until we reached a 'esses, the tuxedos, t


	2. The Confrontations

Summary: Love is just something I'm not cut out for. Its not my calling in life. But planning weddings are. Unless you fall for the groom… that belongs to your best friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura… So don't sue me… the movie _The Wedding Planner_ is sort of what this idea came from but rest assured that the following fanfic has no scenes from the movie at all. Kepp, enjoy!

A/N: There's only two Point Of Views in this fanfiction okay? Syaoran && Sakura's. I'll try to alternate it as little as possible but you need to see both sides of the story. Okay[:

_"Why? Why did you do it Sakura? Why why why!? You're my sister… my best friend! We grew up together! What did I ever do to deserve this?!" her face was now covered with snot and tears. In the past, I would have wiped it all away with my sleeve. And now, I wouldn't dare for I was the one who had made my best friend cry this way._

_"I'm so sorry Tomoyo-chan… please forgive me… I don't know __**what**__ I was thinking… please Tomoyo-chan… please…" the words came out roughly as my uncontrollable sobs washed over me like a tidal wave. My hands covered my face and they were the only thing I could think of to use as my mask; my escape. _

_"Don't you understand Sakura?! Don't you get it yet?! __**I LOVED HIM!**__" at those words, my eyes widened and I bitterly cried out in anguish._

_"I know you did… Tomoyo-chan…"_

Chapter Two: _Syaoran_

I made a mental note in my mind to _never_ piss off Eriol Hiiragizawa. His eyes were stone cold as he pressed the up button on the wall. I suppose he preferred the silence for neither of us spoke when the elevator doors opened and we boarded it. I stepped forward and pressed the 17th button.

After sighing heavily, Eriol got the hint that we needed to talk. He sighed as well and when the elevator doors opened to my floor, he stepped out with me.

"I'm really sorry Sakura-chan. I really lost my temper back there." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stared at him. "I just… lost it and it's his entire fault…" he managed to murmur. "I wish that I had introduced _you_ to him first…"

"And what is **that** supposed to mean Eriol-kun?" I had intervened. His eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"No no no! Not like that! I just meant that… well…" but before he could finish, his cell phone rang from his jacket pocket. Looking at the caller id, he groaned in frustration. I laughed a little when he showed me who it was. _"Ayumi Kiito."_ I ushered him towards my apartment, 1710. He nodded and we entered the room together.

"Ah, yes Ayumi-san. I'm almost certain that that day is not registered for-" he paused. "Oh really? Well… Why don't you damn well call me when you actually _WANT_ to get married?! **WHAT!?** Why you little sack of sh-" I grabbed the phone away before he could finish. Pushing the phone to my ear while silently shaking my head at Eriol, I cleared my throat.

"Kiito-san? It's Kinomoto Sakura, the Wedding Planner. Ahaha… yes, I'll get right on it. No no Ma'am… I'm sorry to say that I cannot possibly even consider firing Hiiragizawa Eriol. He's a hard worker and I can't lose him. Yes. I do apologize on his behalf. Alright, thank you Ma'am. Ta ta." I hung up and handed the phone back to Eriol. He was sitting on my couch in the living room rubbing his temples in frustration.

"We need to talk about your outburst…" I stopped and added thoughtfully "your out_bursts_." Eriol groaned in response. "I swear to listen to the very end." I offered. Again, he groaned.

"I have no intention of talking about that… _person_." I sighed and turned away. He stood up and grabbed me by the shoulder. "But I'll talk about my outburst over a cup of tea." I smiled in agreement and rushed to the kitchen.

**[ Syaoran **

I stared intently at the computer screen, desperate to take my mind off of my cousin. He just yelled at me out of nowhere! In front of his friend no less. What had I done wrong to deserve such humiliation!?

'_Are you __**seriously**__ asking yourself that question Syaoran Li?'_

I hadn't _meant_ things to go the way they did. I mean, who can question fate? I certainly wouldn't…

'_But you admit that what you did was unforgivable yes?'_

I sighed. Thoughts were twisting in my head, making Meiling's attack on me go unnoticed. She slammed her palm onto my keyboard with a **SNAP!** She looked furiously at me. I sighed.

"What?" I quivered under her glare. She may be a sweetie but under that glare lays a dragon. A very _scary_ dragon. "What did I do? Stop staring at me like that. It's annoying." I spoke softly, hoping to take control of the situation. Meiling's glare intensified.

"Xiao Lang Li." I shivered as she bit out my Chinese name. She must have noticed me gulp for she stared straight into my eyes menacingly. "What in the _world _has gotten _into_ you two morons?! You especially!" And what exactly had _I_ done for goodness sakes?! I was insulted in my **own **_**home**_! "I mean, Daidouji-san was one thing. Here we are again, now with Kinomoto-san! Don't you boys _ever_ grow up?!"

"SHUT UP!" I felt myself stand and roar at her. What the hell did _she_ know! "Eriol _chose_ his path! He **introduced **her to me! If he didn't want me to be with her, he should have told me from the very start Meiling. No if's, and's, or but's!" Meiling glowered at me.

"He had been in love with her since he was in junior high school you baka! You've got some nerve!" I shook my head in denial.

"Shut up! Shut up you… witch!"

"You're the next leader of the Li Clan! Have you even told Daidouji-san yet?! Have you even bothered to let your _fiancée_ know!?"

Maybe if you saw my face, you would have taken a picture of the scene before you. My jaw hung open, ready to retort at Meiling before she reminded me of the one secret I had hidden from Tomoyo for the past year. Meiling had her hands on her hips, leaning forwards practically pressing her nose against mine. Would Tomoyo be understanding? I made a face, gave my cousin a hopeless look and sat down in my chair while burying my face in my hands.

"Why did you do it Xiao Lang? What made you want Tomoyo?" I gave a hollow laugh.

"Because. She belonged to Eriol."

**[ Flashback **

_"Eriol Eriol Eriol. Everybody loves Eriol. Eriol is perfect. Eriol is the Prince… pfft. Whatever losers." I said softly to myself. High School was a kick in the ass and I was so glad it was over. Once again however, my cousin on my fathers side managed to win over the students at Seijyuu. His two best friends were female and gorgeous, mind you. I immediately fell for the emerald eyed goddess. She wasn't as lovely as the amethyst eyed one… but she was still a sight of elegance.._

_Everyday, Eriol was praised. 'I'm so sick of it.' I thought to myself. 'Eriol gets everything! Within the first week of the year, he managed to snag two of the hottest girls at Seijyuu and now at the end, they're still best friends!' I glared at my cousin from afar. I devised a plan in my head. Eriol would pay, one way or another… no one makes a fool out of the future leader of the Li Clan. Not even my cousin._

**[ End Flashback **

"So wait, you only met Li-kun when you were in elementary? But aren't your ages the same?" I found myself asking Eriol several different questions (which he responded kindly to).

"He's 26 so he's older than me by a year. Actually," he added thoughtfully. "He's older than _us_." I snickered at his stupid joke. I was an early born, April 1st to be exact. And Eriol always held a grudge against me for being older than him by a few months. I urged him to continue.

"Sakura-chan, all I can say is that I made a mistake. This mistake might just break me forever." I tilted my head to the side.

"I don't understand Eriol-kun."

"Ask Daidouji-sama. She'll tell you." With that said he stood up and smiled at me. "Sorry for this Sakura-chan. But I have to go. Ja ne."

I sat in silence just pondering what he had meant. Ask Tomoyo? What did she know about this mess? Curiosity got the better of me as I reached for my cell phone and punched in my best friend's number.

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rings…

"Sakura-chan? Gomen nasai, but I'm with my fiancée right now so I'll call you back. Ja ne!"

Kuso…

**[ Syaoran **

"Sakura-chan? Gomen nasai, but I'm with my fiancée right now so I'll call you back. Ja ne!" I heard the small click of her phone and Tomoyo-chan turned back to face me, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"So what is it Syao-kun?" she looked at me and her smile broadened. In the lights of my apartment, she was glowing. "Daijoubu?"

"Hai. I'm fine. Sorry, just kinda out of it. Anyway…" I cleared my throat and held her by the hand. "Tomoyo-chan… I've been hiding something from you. Something important… it may affect your whole future…" she nodded as I tried to find the words to say. "It's just that… I'm… a… I'm the… future leader of-!"

A soft knock interrupted my thoughts. '_Dammit!' _ Tomoyo released my hand and rushed to get the door. She gasped and I stood up.

"Eriol-kun?"

**[ Sakura **

What font would I use for the invitations? Lets see… Fiolex girls? Oh my goodness how girly…

What about the bridesmaids dresses? I really liked a soft pink color… But would it match my eyes? Ohh…

The tuxedo's will obviously be black… or does she want something different?

"This is like a freaking test." I muttered softly to myself. "A test of best friends-manship… or something like that…"

Catering… how many guests would be coming? Who did Tomoyo want to be the ring bearer and the flower girl? What flowers did she want? Aughhh this is giving me a headache!

My cell phone rang on the table and thank _Kami_ because I was about to go nuts!

"Moshi moshi?" I heard a light chuckle on the other line.

"Sakura-chan?" I recognized _that_ voice anywhere.

"_Otou-san!!!"_ another soft chuckle.

"How are you Sakura-chan?"

"I'm fine Otou-san! How's Touya-nii-chan?" I moved from the table to the couch to talk more comfortably with my father.

"He and Kaho-san are just fine. She's two months pregnant you know." I gasped.

"Shut _UP!_" I gave a squeal of delight. I'm going to be an aunty!

"No, it's true! They want you to be home when she gives birth..."

"I'll be there! Oh! Did you know that Tomoyo-chan is getting _married?_"

There was an uncomfortable silence following my sudden outburst of excitement. My father was quiet for awhile, as if deep in thought.

"Otou-san? Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Married? To whom?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"I don't know…" I muttered softly.

"What?"

"Gahh… I said I don't know Otou-san! I don't know who my best friend is marrying, I just don't know!" I wiped away the imaginary sweat from my forehead. Perhaps I was more than just a little ticked off that she hadn't even so much as given me a full freaking _name_ for the mysterious fiancée. But what's wrong with that? What's wrong with wanting to meet your best friends- since diapers I might add- fiancée and husband-to-be? Was it so wrong to feel so… sad?

"I see… well… come home in a few months okay?... I'm going to give Touya a call… Missing you lots darling." He sounded tired to me. But sheesh, I _was_ being a drama queen so I didn't expect any less.

"Ja ne Otou-san."

Dial tone.

**[ Syaoran **

"Eriol-kun? What are you doing here?" Eriol ignored her and walked straight to me. His eyes were glaring me down as if he was dead set on glaring me to death.

"Where's Meiling?" he said darkly. He must've still been fuming about this afternoon.

"Shopping." I replied thickly. If he wants to play hardball, bring it on cousin. He turned around and Tomoyo stood in front of him.

"Move." It was a clean statement, meant to threaten her but my fiancée, she didn't budge.

"Why have you been avoiding me Eriol?" he gave her a hollow laugh.

"I said move or I will move you myself." She scoffed and I stepped in.

"Touch her and I'll rip you to pieces Hiiragizawa."

"Oh Syaoran. _Big_ Hero. Well, the next time I tell your little twit of a girlfriend to move, make sure she _moves_." He strode past me while pushing me roughly to the side. But he stopped abruptly at the door frame. "By the way," he faced us both. "Sakura-chan still doesn't know that you two '_lovebirds_' are engaged. What a pity." He turned to Tomoyo. "Her best friend still doesn't know who _he _is. Some bond of trust there eh?" he spat. With that said, he turned down the hall and out of sight.

"I'm sorry about him Tomoyo. We got into a fight yesterday in front of Kinomoto-san and-"

"You met Sakura?" she interrupted. Her eyes bore into my own and I glanced down at her.

"Eriol brought her here. We, that is to say, Meiling and myself were home and we saw-"

"Did you tell her that you were my fiancée?" her voice was hurried and demanding.

"I didn't get around to it. Eriol and I-"

"But you were going to tell her?" I was interrupted again. This was beginning to irritate me.

"No! You told me to wait so I'll wait."

"Good." She shut the door, which was left open after Eriol left, and took my hands in her own.

"She can't know yet. _I _want to introduce you to her. Not Eriol." With that, she tip toed and snaked her hands around my neck to pull me down into a soft and gentle kiss.

**[ Sakura **

Fresh water cascades down my back, lightly grazing my skin. The steam lifts into the air and warms the atmosphere.

Reaching out, searching for a towel, I feel around my bathroom blindly until my hand grazes another hand. I stifle a gasp as the curtains are drawn back. I yelp in surprise and cover what I can with my hands.

Seeing who the person was, I sighed in relief.

"I want my spare key back Tomoyo-chan. You'll scare me to death one of these days."

She smiled meekly in return.

A/N: ahaseitasndvsjgn. Chapter 2 done. Review?


End file.
